Greyscale
by Dinahmite64
Summary: Adeleine feels lonely and depressed, and she wants to see Kirby once more; but she realizes soon that it's not possible.


There she sat under an old maple tree, painting the beautiful landscape which was presented before her; gorgeous, godly, even. It had seemed as though its reason for existence was for her to capture it on paper as a symbolic scenic memory for those who should come after her in the many centuries to come.

However, this was not the case at all. Ever since her adventure with Kirby, King Dedede, and the rest to save Ribbon's home planet from the demonic Dark Matter and 02, Adeleine had been not since forgotten.

After their adventure, sure, Kirby had visited a couple of times, and she had painted for him buffets of food-which was her pleasure, don't get this wrong-but never actually expressed her feelings about their adventure, or even her own life, for that matter. Kirby, although he could only respond with "poyo" could still make a good confidante-and even better a secret-keeper. Whatever chance she may have had to express herself through words was gone now, as Kirby had one day just stopped visiting.

She gazed sadly at the blank canvas. The scenery had only served to remind her of her own loneliness; especially provided that it was Autumn and the leaves were slowly wafting off their branches and stockpiling on the ground into crunchy piles.

Adeleine looked at them and imagined herself jumping into them. She had remembered that one time, Kirby had jumped into a pile of leaves and she had followed suit. The smell of dried leaves filled the air, along with laughter. That was the last time she had felt joy.

A pink puffball did what other humans could not-show love, compassion, and understanding.

How she missed that pink puffball.

"Oh, Kirby..." Adeleine sighed sadly. "Why'd you forget about me?"

How she hated that pink puffball!

A pink puffball did exactly what other human beings have; he had abandoned her! He didn't give a shit! No!

The memories of joy and laughter fled and thoughts of emptiness, anger, sorrow, and regret took their place in her heart. How she cursed Kirby for leaving her in the fray like this!

She felt desolate and vengeful. Fury had built up in her like lava in a volcano, but she clenched her fist and tried to contain her ire. In fact, she clenched so hard that her finger nails dug into her palm, causing old scars to break open and bleed.

She looked up to the sky and felt the anger fleeting, but the sadness seemed eternal.

**_Perhaps you are better off alone. _**

**_You are only a stupid painter. You couldn't even keep up with them during the adventure._**

**_You were dead weight-they had to wait on you because you have terrible stamina!_**

**_Heck, even that fatass Dedede could outrun you!_**

**_You can't do anything right!_**

**_Kirby despises you because you're so useless. _**

**_You don't even deserve to exist._**

**_Just die._**

These black thoughts seemed to consume her; and she was wandering in an empty cave of shadow. She wondered if Dark Matter had taken possession of her body again.

**_Just die..._**

She looked downwards, tears streaking down her chin. She looked back up again at her canvas. She put her brush in the paint, and began to paint the pain away.

Life seemed to have no meaning. Like the painting, everything wa sfrozen still in a constant, sad moment. Nothing ever changed. She had always hoped to see somebody again. The loneliness crept inside her head and burrowed itself into her brain, nesting a home in it. Here, it fed off her psyche, driving her slowly mad, and ever sad.

She gave up on teh painting and packed up her easel.

She went for a walk, the easel folded under her arm and the paints, palette knives, and brushes stuck inside her green frock.

Along he rwalk, she saw a small crowd of people standing with candles in their hands in what seemed to be some sort of vigil.

King Dedede, Meta Knight, The Bandana Waddle Dee, Ribbon, and a few other people from dreamland were there, including Dedede's servant Escargoon, the cabinet minister and his wife, Tiff, and Tuff. Chef Kawasaki stood with his hat over his face, crying, and the fortune teller and other Cappies looked away sadly.

Adeleine came closer and looked upon with horror.

The warrior had lost his life in battle against an extremely powerful foe of sorts, and collapsed right after the battle.

The tombstone remained intact even after all these years. She was happy about that.

Eventually, when all the other mourners disbanded, only she remained, alone.

Alone, as usual.

"Maybe it was I who drove them off..."

The sky retorted to her selfish attitude with a lightning strike and a downpour of heavy rain.

The soil mushed all over her green frock, and grass caught into her shoes. She didn't care about the rain. Her red bert could provide shelter.

She decided that, in spite of the rain, she would paint. She took out her supplies and began to paint.

She painted a lovely pink Lily to put on the grave.

When it came to life, she took it and sadly placed it on the depressed soil of the grave, and she removed her beret and placed it upon her chest with respect.

Tears mixed with raindrops and flowed like a river.

She gently lowered and placed the Lily upon the grave.

Nothing that happened was her fault-things just happened.

**_If you hadn't been so slow, Adeleine..._**

**_He may have lived. _**

**_It's all your fault._**

Adeleine sobbed uncontrollably. She felt like she couldn't live with herself. But she then remembered that he'd want her to live. That's why he died, after all. Saving her miserable, ungrateful, useless life.

She decided to be optimistic and imagine him in Heaven, eating food and playing with Angels.

This gave her inspiration to paint a picture of said image.

If she couldn't have him back, she would be damned if she didn't have a nice picture to look at and stay positive when she was down.

The black path in her mind began to grow whiter.

She choked down a sob and said; "Good-bye, old friend." She walked a few steps and finished. "Our times were fun... why did you have to leave me so soon?"

She walked away into the misty forest, her mud footprints following her path.

Her lonely, greyscaled path.


End file.
